


I WANNA

by 4dots_of_dessert



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 银土 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4dots_of_dessert/pseuds/4dots_of_dessert





	I WANNA

银时曾经想过自己的“主人”会是什么样子，只不过在他得知“主人”这个称谓之前，大概从来没想过这一个具有讽刺意味的故事拥有这样的开始。

地球，早已被贵族们所抛弃的低等星球，环境恶劣，不适合生存。而他们唯一拥有的求生机会，是每年一度，不计代价的抢夺通往日光般闪耀的高等星球的门票。

而他如今就站在这里——以一个最为卑微的身份。

这场加冕他的战斗，原来只不过是贵族们为了挑选高品质“宠物”的一场欺诈游戏。是的，“宠物”而已，尽管他们来自环境恶劣又低等的地球，性格大多凶狠不善，不过拴上链子后就成了不错的玩具。娇生惯养的贵族们格外热爱笼子里的热血鉴赏，无论是打斗还是交脔，没什么能比这些天性低劣放浪的家伙做的更有观赏性。

不过银时不得不承认，至少这场游戏确实教会了他一些必要的东西，例如过激的反抗和挣扎只会让人遍体鳞伤，学会隐藏，保留实力，伺机而动，一击必杀才永远是狩猎的关键。

当然，在此之前，身为一个表现出众的幸存者，他总归拥有一些特殊的待遇——他的标价更贵。

过高的价格着实喝退了不少人，当他再一次从暗无天日的牢笼里被放出来的时候，早已分不清过了多少时日。黑暗会蚕食人类的感官，让他暂时性的失去辨别的能力。以至于他看着面前这个一身挺拔军装，面容清冷，浑身上下透着一股子他最讨厌的贵族气质的家伙时，一时间有点发愣。

本来就是从死人堆里爬出来的，他自然懂得识人，比如这个卖场的老板，一个小里小气的家伙，只要有利可图，谁都能得到一份另眼相待。与他一起的同类，永远在忍受无止境的饥饿和鞭打，而他却幸运的活到了现在。至于眼前这个，温室里的花朵，一个名门望族贵不可言的小少爷想买一只宠物，显然不是为了满足寻常人那些恶俗的低级趣味。

他很容易做出了应有的评判，直到卖场老板掐住了他的脖子，强行扭开了他的视线将他一脚踹翻在地上。作为一只宠物，他的觉悟实在是远远不够。

“土方少爷，您看这个如何？”

卖场老板谄媚的声线混合着腹部的痛感让他几欲作呕，很快他就像一件展示的物品，额发被粗暴的拽着从地上拖了起来：“少爷，这可是这一批挑出来最好的货了，体质相貌都是上乘，底子不错，就算是玩的特别一些，肯定也足够经得起好一段日子……”

这个贵族的少爷用手指摩擦着手杖顶端金制的马头，带着有些无所谓的不耐烦抬眸，卖场地下暗黄的光线让他肩上的丝绸流苏和饰绪在一尘不染的白色军装上勾出几道恰到好处的阴影，胸前真选组的勋章便亮眼了几分。

土方家的小少爷，虽然年纪尚轻，不过却是将军夺权的中间力量，真选组副长之位的有力竞争者，谁都不会因为他纤细修长的身型和较为出众的外表而心生轻蔑，至少他杀人从不手软。

谁都不会，当然也包括卖场的老板。

老板的声调在这冷冷的一眼里颤颤停顿了一下，随后又猛然加快起来：“对了……他还识字。少爷想来定不爱玩俗的，小人我做买卖这些年，识字的货也见的不多，这不物以稀为贵嘛，总归要特别一些的才配得起少爷您的身份不是？您看……”

似乎是被话语取悦了一些，他未来的“主人”这次没有思量太久，总还算满意的点了点他高贵的头颅，拂袖起身。

“哦？原来识几个字还是这么有价值的一件事啊？”银时勉强挣扎了一下，挤出几声艰难的冷笑：“难不成高等星球的人都不识字？……啧，真可惜，妈妈没教过你们人丑就要多读书吗？”

那符合身份和外貌的高傲眼神终于在这句话音里低垂向下，落在了银时脸上，又意味不明的勾了勾嘴角。

“放肆。”

这是他从土方口里听到的第一个词，低哑轻缓却并非动怒，声音反到像从另一个世界飘来的羽毛，又在中途轻巧的拐了几个弯，才落到耳边。

预料中的打骂和疼痛并未来临，结果是卖场老板立刻恭敬的收了要狠抽他一顿的手，换上了一副朝土方尴尬陪笑的脸，速度快的让银时震惊。

俗话说打狗也要看主人，宠物有了主人，自然就不是单纯的宠物了。

“哦——”银时几乎立刻找寻到了这个崭新的重点，并且很快运用自如。顶着卖场老板明显气急败坏却顾及他所谓“主人”的神色，发出一声意味深长，嘲讽又轻挑的语气词——如果他还有力气加上几声口哨也许效果会更好。

不过他算是明白了，这个身份高贵的小少爷显然对于他经历过那套残酷的地球挑选规则一无所知，自视甚高且天真的可爱，毕竟不可否认的事实是，被他煽风点火的卖场老板并未很好的履行自己的服务，就草率的将这个定价颇高的“宠物”送到了土方手里。

也许本意只是想悄悄给高高在上的小少爷造成一点点不必要的麻烦。

 

1.

……不过大概谁都没料想过现在这个情景，就连土方自己也没有。

银时，他一个月以前从地下卖场买回来的普通”宠物“——至少在他今早出任务离开之前这家伙还算是一只长索系颈供人赏玩的宠物。

而现在他正懒洋洋的靠坐在土方的软垫躺椅上，神色自若，百无聊赖的翻看桌上散落的文件——身上的链子不见了。

这种毫无攻击性和慵懒的气氛给予了土方片刻的茫然，疑惑和震惊让他没能在第一时间意识到问题的严重性，他甚至还在最初的几秒内思考起如何定制几条更为牢固和漂亮的银链子，又或者镶金的，最好是镂空雕花声音清脆的那一种，那会让他的宠物显得更出众好看。

直到银时带着种令人琢磨不透的笑意走到他面前，语气轻柔暗沉的道了一句：“欢迎回来，该怎么说呢……我的主人？”

忽略掉这种诡异的情景，土方会很乐于接受这个称呼，不过现在显然不是个好时候。等他回过神来银时的手已经扣住了他的脖子，危机感让他下意识的抽出自己的手杖横到身前，抬脚朝银时的腹部踹了出去。这一脚足矣让他脱离现在的处境，可惜他的行动像被预先洞察了，银时抢先一步握住手杖用力往前推，卡住了他的动作，将他连同手杖一块狠狠的按到了墙上。

“……该死。”背部的撞击让他一瞬间头昏眼花，无理的冒犯和痛感很快激怒了他，他奋力的抵抗手杖传来的力道，抬脚回踹，银时被麂皮靴坚硬的鞋跟踹的一个趔趄，不过没等他从墙上跳下来再进一步反击，他已经被重新摔在了地上，脖颈处的手突然收紧几分，指节传来的声响让土方一瞬间以为这家伙扭断了他的脖子。

“你他妈的……放开我！咳咳……“一口气被堵在胸口上不来，他缺氧的剧烈挣扎咳嗽，不过愤怒并不能帮他解决任何问题，他看上去就像只砧板上待宰的鱼，只能徒劳的蹬腿。

银时抽空活动了一下自己被锁链禁锢的快要生锈的身体关节，虽然他懂得狩猎的技巧，不过要知道不管是被欺骗还是忍耐都不是令人愉快的事。

好消息是，现在他终于有机会转换一下自己糟糕的心情了。

“好了……”他稍稍松了些手上的力道，让可怜的小少爷得以缓过一口气：“别这么瞪着我嘛，比起你们的所作所为这不算什么不是么？放轻松，游戏才刚开始。“

“呵……什么时候宠物也有资格评论你主人的所作所为了？“土方眯了眯眼，在察觉压制有些放松的一瞬间握紧了手杖，果断的抽出了手杖内藏的利刃一记斜刺，逼退对方的同时跟着利落的翻身试图反击，下一秒就被小腿的重击重新踹到在地。

艹。

他疼的想直接缩成一团，银时的膝盖压到了他的脊椎和肩膀，上半身直接被按死了，手完全使不上力，喉咙被扣住了导致他发不出任何声音，眼前还一阵一阵的发黑，要不是他常年在军队里训练体质较好的缘故，估计这一下就够他直接昏死过去。

似乎对他试图反抗又落到如此狼狈的模样感到有趣，银时居高临下的打量他，语气显得从容又惋惜：“那么我的主人就是用这种华而不实的东西和技巧跟别人干架的？”

手杖剑被随手丢到一边，他被拽住了额发从地上拖了起来，被迫和那双眼睛对视，这个场景好像有些熟悉，不过土方一点也不想回想，疼痛暂时还没能让他缓过神来，耳边轰鸣一片，他费很大劲才让自己的注意力集中到眼前这张脸上。

单看这张脸还算不错，他甚至敢打赌这是上流社会贵族们最喜爱的类型——连眸子都红的糜艳，和女人唇上的胭脂一个样……浪透了。

不过方才几番挣扎无果让他聪明的选择了暂时按兵不动，只是恶狠狠的盯着眼前，满是嘲讽的从喉间挤出几声冷笑：“所以我现在很后悔，当初就应该将你一块丢进你那些欠调教的同类里，让你朴实无华的玩意儿和技巧也一样有些用武之地。“

“看样子之前对你太好，你有胆子造反。这么试上一试，说不定你还喜欢呢？话怎么说来着，物以类聚？”他歪着头笑着挑衅，突然扭身借着手腕的力道抬腿，对着面前就是一脚。

一声闷响，银时似乎被他击中了，退了一步发出一声浅咳，没有了手杖，他只能乘机攥紧力气追上去来个肘击，可惜这次攻势落了空，相反银时的速度比他更快，按住了他的肩关节处往后拧，直接让他痛出了一身冷汗，甚至感觉要脱臼了，膝盖接着击中了他的腹部，他歪斜着身子忍不住干呕起来。

肩背处麻的毫无知觉，完全使不上力，腿骨被踢的地方还阵阵作痛，银时偏就在这时”好心“的放开了他，导致他没能站稳一头栽倒在地上，差点直接跪到银时面前。

你是胡乱发泄不满的青春期小鬼吗？他很是狼狈的躺在地上喘息了一会，全身上下都痛的发颤的肌肉让他努力了半天才勉强支撑起身子，继续用眼神向银时表达讥讽。他可不想对这个该死的家伙示弱，至少他能感觉到，这混蛋似乎并不想杀他——毕竟那可能实在太无趣了一些。

果不其然，熟悉的调侃很快从他耳边响了起来：“哦？朴实无华的玩意儿和技巧？你怎么知道的？”银时蹲在他跟前，语调似乎比之前的还散漫，不过土方很不幸的听出了其中的一丝燃起的兴味。大约是想到了什么更有意思的事，那双血色的眸子落在他身上，眼神意有所指的缓缓向下，划过脖颈，胸前，腰腹，停住了。

“欠调教吗？这话说的不错。”他看见面前的人垂下头，压低了嗓音在他耳边开口：“……我们彼此彼此。“

 

2.

“感觉如何？”银时跨坐在椅子上，一只手撑着头，将遥控器高高抛起又接住，盯着这张写满怒意和隐忍的脸明知故问。

羞辱让土方不顾一切的剧烈挣扎，某种绞动的感觉正从臀后某个刚刚被侵占和开拓的地方一层一层的传上来，他的身体因此而绷紧了，这身严肃正经的军服被褪到脚踝处，手和被迫大张的双腿被几条牢固的锁链绑在两侧——就是之前用来锁住银时的那些，还真是要命的讽刺。

糟糕透顶。

“唔……不怎么样。”他深吸了几口气，尽力忍住了自己的颤抖，抬头勉强从口里挤出一句不服软的句子。体内的震动像要将他的五脏六腑都搅烂，尽管他一直在试图挣开束缚，不过该死的他真不知道能被这混蛋解开的链子居然这么牢固，后面的震动导致他涨的难受，那东西活的似的不停往他深处挺动，像是要把每一处褶皱都扩张拉平，让他的甬道难受的忍不住微微抽搐了起来。

“竟然不怎么样。“始作俑者没有揭穿他的嘴硬，一边研究似的胡乱拨弄着按钮，一边顺着他的话故作失望的叹了口气：”说好的宠物附赠呢，敢情是劣质产品啊，你是不是被那个小气的老板给坑了？”

“嗯、哈……劣质不才和你配套吗？”土方冷冷的反唇相讥，又很快因为后穴那种令人抗拒的震动和侵入感小幅度的抻动了一下，他能感觉到那东西在他肠道里缓慢的滑动，蹂躏着敏感的内壁，刺激让穴口不受控制的收缩着。

“这话真伤人啊……”他看见银时走到他跟前，饶有兴趣的看了他一会，看起来完全没有因为这句贬低的话感到生气，甚至还轻笑了一声，故作委屈的嘲讽道：“我还以为你喜欢的是我这么特别才和你相配那句话呢。”

他忍不住呸了一口，很快感觉银时的那双手摸到了他的分身，上下撸动了几下，带着薄茧的手指顺着柱身来回磨蹭，又很随意的碾过马眼。不单是抚摸，疼痛也能让这根不懂察言观色的器官勃起，男人就是这样简单的生物。

这是一种直接又单纯的刺激，完全不受他脑子的控制。比起情欲，他觉得这纯粹就是羞辱。但不得不承认这种做法更有效，即便他实在无法在这种情况下提起什么兴致，难以抗拒的生理反应也很轻易的出卖了他。

那根敏感的东西在有技巧的抚摸下很快进入了该有的状态，充血挺立，马眼张合着往外吐水，除了想逃避这种愈渐饱胀的快感，他还控制不住的想挺腰。后穴里深入的震动一波波的扩散，沾满了腺液的肉根撸动的时候甚至还能听到淫靡的水声。

手上的力道持续了一阵子才停下，银时抓住他的一只手按到了他的腿间，似笑非笑的开口：“看，现在你的表现看起来好多了，被干的直流水。”

土方因为这句突如其来的羞辱而愣神了一瞬，终于发出了一声难堪又愤怒的音节，杀气腾腾的抬起头盯住了银时的脸，咬牙平复了下口中的喘息，不甘示弱的反击道：“看样子比起按摩器，你才是附赠品——啊！“

握着他分身的手突然收紧，痛的他整个人瞬间就软了下来，话语应声而断。不管他多不情愿，事实就是他现在被某个混蛋掌控在手里肆意玩弄，口头的挑衅除了能让感受变得更糟糕之外并不能帮他找回场子。

而他显然低估了银时的恶劣程度，重获自由的好心情并没有因为几句挑衅而改变，恰恰相反，这种自讨苦吃的挣扎似乎更讨这家伙喜欢。毕竟就算土方嘴上再如何不在意也没用，要在这样的情况下无动于衷大概真的只有死人才能办到了。

直击神经的疼痛让他没能在第一时间对其他事物做出反应，只隐约感觉后穴的玩意儿被往里挤了一些。他很是不安的看着前方，直到体内的东西突然弹动了一下。下一秒，他开始疯了似的剧烈挣扎——虽然他一直在试图摆脱，不过这和刚才不一样了。

“附赠品，然后呢？“银时好整以暇的坐回了他的软垫躺椅，看着他，表情无辜的上下拨动着遥控器上的按钮，目光里充满了戏谑的笑意：“看样子你还算满意？”

“滚……”土方咬牙切齿的挤出一个字，但这个滚说的不够理直气壮。

他这次确实感觉到了一种恐惧，那东西像是找准了目标，死死往他要命的地方钻，细腻深入的震动很快让他的脸色变得难看起来，穴口在下意识的收缩，快感攀升过快的感觉并不太好，酸麻感炸裂开让他没能忍住到口的呻吟。

继续加快的震动导致他立刻叫出了声，难以抗拒的快感电流般的开始在他脊背疯狂乱窜，太强烈的感觉让他整个腰瞬间麻痹了，痒意连通了四肢百骸，从骨血里缓慢的啃噬起来，他大张的腿无法控制的颤抖，灭顶的羞耻感和快感同时袭击了他的意识。

“不……”他终于无法强装镇定了：“……快停、停下……混蛋！”

他拼命扭动想逃离，可惜被绑住的身体让他根本就无从躲避，只能颤抖着蜷缩脚趾，艰难的向上弓起身子，试图拒绝这种强烈的感受，再一次次无助的跌下。

挣脱不得导致他只能在疯狂震动下徒劳无功的扭动着腰，声音闷在喉咙里破碎不堪，随着震动的频率发颤，不停用屁股摩擦着床单的样子看起来放荡又饥渴。

被迫的高潮来的很快，有那么几秒钟他什么声音也发不出来，根本就无法呼吸，射精感被不停的震动推至又打断，就像是被一根紧绷的弦死死拴在了最顶端，提不起落不下，甬道拼命的绞紧，完全失控的痉挛起来。

“嗯啊……”手腕和腿上的锁链碰撞出清脆的声响，弦越拉越细，他断断续续的发出压抑的呻吟，更要命的是不停歇的震动在他高潮时也并没有半分减弱，高潮的余韵还没有退下，下一次更加汹涌的攻击就已经到来，累积过剩的快感成了一种难以忍受的极致酷刑，让他开始有点意识模糊。

“嗯、停下……”他几乎已经说不出话来：“会死……会……”模糊不清的声音听起来就像是求饶，“生理盐水”和“生理反应”一样不受他控制，熬过一波情潮后还会有更猛烈的一波，他像溺水一样拼命挣扎却下沉的更快。

来回反复又无法排解的快感导致他全身都在抽搐，那东西始终不肯罢休的猛力顶在他最柔软的部位，完全不放过他，而他除了疯狂的扭动身体试图逃离根本什么都做不了，只能发出脆弱不堪的闷哼和无意识的呻吟，一次一次被强行逼迫到高潮，却又无法正常的发泄，淫水弄的股间和被单一塌糊涂。

可惜旁观者完全不为所动的继续稳坐着欣赏。

他被不会疲倦的震动折磨的不堪忍受，双目完全失了焦距，满头是汗，眼泪和口水混在一起，叠加的快感没完没了的向着超出承受极限的方向发展，可他这会根本什么也射不出来，只有下身随着每次震动条件反射的小股吐水，热液顺着股缝一点点的往下漏，甚至让他有一种失禁的感觉。

根本不间断的几次高潮夺走了他的所有力气，浑身都陷入了一种尖锐的酸麻，他痛苦的呻吟了一声，腹肌和脖颈绷出优美紧致的线条，但是失禁感伴随着高潮越发明显，过度的折磨让他快要昏死过去，马眼一张一合，眼看就要到临界点。

震动和声响就在这一刻突然停止，所有一切安静了下来。土方腾空的腰重重的跌回床上，面色惨白的大口大口喘气，腿根还在不受控制的发颤，脑海充斥着一种死里逃生的念头。

高潮上濒临死亡的感觉着实有些将他吓到了，他失神的盯着天花板，花了一点时间才将这种可怕的感觉压下去，然后看见银时的脸出现在了他的上方，俯视着瘫在床上的他，评价：“刚才这段表演看起来还不错。”

感觉自己从死亡边缘爬回来的土方又遭了一句重击，冲着银时无声的骂了句脏话，一股无法扼制的杀意从胸腔翻涌了上来。他瞪着那张脸用阴郁又凶狠的口吻威胁：“混蛋，你最好杀了我，否则我一定会让你死的很惨，你该不会真的以为自己还能逃出去？“——如果忽略掉他现在润湿的眼和沙哑的嗓音，这句话会显得更有气势一点。

银时像是听到了什么好笑的事勾起了嘴角，挑了挑眉，俯下身将手撑在了土方的身侧，毫不避讳的直视他。

“我为什么要逃？”声音悦耳的令人颤栗。

 

3.

意料之外的回答让土方愣了愣，又很快被激怒的转过脸，盯着银时勉强冷笑一声，以一个失败者并不该有的语气反问：“很好，所以你已经选好喜欢的死法了？”

“比起这个……”银时伸手到他后面，将跳蛋拉出来提到他面前，慢条斯理的接上话：“不如先考虑一下你被这玩意儿操哭后丢到大庭广众之下的后果？听说这可是你们上流社会最喜欢的娱乐节目，所有人都能欣赏到你精彩的表演。“

土方脸上的表情因为愤怒和羞辱扭曲了一瞬：”……你敢！“

“你猜我敢不敢？”银时嗤笑一声，停顿了一下，抓起了他的胳膊，把他像一条破抹布一样拖了起来，从床上摔到了地上，十分生动形象的展示了“丢”这个字的意思。土方被摔的七荤八素，毫无反抗之力，感觉都快要吐出血来。

“你他妈到底有什么毛病……”土方艰难的翻过身，终于忍不住破口大骂，全身的酸痛让他感觉自己整个人都要散架：“你是狗吗喜欢挪窝？”

“可能是有点水土不服？”银时用脚踩住了他的胸口，把他踩到地上，动作显出一种贵族般的优雅和暴力：”让我想想，副长之位还没到手，相信你的竞争对手很乐于看到这幅场景。“

冰冷的地面让他背上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，结实挺翘的臀部还光溜溜的露着，腹肌和股间一片泥泞，手脚都缠着锁链，模样十分凄惨。

战斗、杀人、夺权，他不是没输过，但他没有输的这么狼狈过。

他可是土方家的小少爷，更有可能是未来的真选组副长，一直备受尊敬。即便他的母亲出身低贱来自地球，但不可否认他依旧是上流社会的一员，没有人敢对他多嘴半句，得罪他的人总要付出些应有的代价，这是基本常识。

但是很显然，银时算不上普通也算不上正常，也许他就不该指望一只“宠物”能够如何具有人类的常识，关键是，这家伙没有付出任何代价——看起来也不准备付。

银时定定的看着他，过了一会又道：“以你……被诟病的出生，若是从现在的位子上跌下去，结果可比我惨多了，不是么？我是不是该说一句很期待？”

土方被踩在脚下挣扎了两下，意识到完全是徒劳，只能压抑着怒火，勉强从口中挤出一句闭嘴。就算撇开这家伙是他合法“宠物”这个残酷的事实，他可不记得自己幼稚园毕业后还有时不时和宠物谈心的“可爱”癖好，那这家伙掌握的情报究竟来自于……该死的。

“要我说实话吗？”银时盯着他无比气愤的表情笑出了声，像是知道他在想什么，蹲下身来扯动了一下锁链，继续用那恶魔般悦耳的声音说道：”到这里的第二天，我就解开这玩意儿了。”

操，他真他妈的……引狼入室。

不过抱着这种事情现在再纠结也已经无济于事的态度，土方强迫自己忽略掉了几句话给他造成的不爽，懒懒的抬眸看着银时，甚至还有力气挑衅：“所以呢？别告诉我这么长时间你就光想出了个这么蠢的威胁借口，而且还觉得它有用。”那眼神就在说“大不了同归于尽，谁怕谁啊？”。

银时愣了一下，看着他突然勾了勾嘴角，心情似乎很好的笑道：“不，只是凑巧觉得这样更有趣。”老实说，他喜欢这种无意义的逞强。说着，扯过他的腿往自己的方向拉：“与其威胁你，我会选择更好的方式。比如……”

土方不用他比如了——从毫不留情捅进他后穴的手指就能体会出来。被手指捅入的酸胀感让他的身体僵硬了一下，目光凶狠的朝银时瞪过去，被瞪的那个气定神闲，完全没受干扰的继续玩弄那个狭窄，柔软又不堪一击的地方。

修长的手指简单粗暴的抽插了几下，轻轻的摸过臀缝，凑到他面前，语气像称述既定事实，做着让人讨厌且根本没必要的解释：“毕竟你看起来好像很有兴致，还很湿。”

“好玩吗混蛋？”土方恶狠狠的开口：“你是没屁眼吗？这么想玩怎么不去玩自己的？”

这句把银时彻底逗笑，他微微眯起好看的血色的眸子，故作惊讶：“上流社会的人原来也会这么粗俗的说脏话？”手上的力道加重了，手指在紧致的甬道内残忍的戳弄了半天，最后整根插到了底，去揉按紧紧吸着他的内壁。

“关你屁事。”土方咬牙晃动了一下身体，企图忽略腺体被若有若无的擦过时带来的快感，这会力道又减轻了，手指像瘙痒似的在敏感处附近徘徊刮磨着，这种恶意的逗弄让他被锁链缠住的腿绷紧了，真恨不能一脚将这混蛋踹开。

“是管你屁事才对。”这种程度的挑衅对银时根本不痛不痒，他微微压低身体，直视那双眼睛，没错过一点表情变化，然后用他一贯懒洋洋的声线，将令土方难堪的下流话说的十分理所当然：“你另一张嘴可没这么嘴硬。”

土方气的刚要开骂，敏感处突然被狠狠一按，一种足以让他闭嘴的电流从背部窜起，让他猛的战栗了一下，没防备的从喉咙间漏出一点呻吟，又被自己勉强忍耐回去，半天才缓过气来。

见他总算识趣的不说话了——又或是暂时说不了，手指抽了出来。感觉脚踝上的钳制有些松动，土方总算抓住了一点机会，绷紧了脚背，撑起身子恨意满满的抬脚一扫，试图提起腰将力气放到上半身，朝那张好看但让人讨厌的脸撞去。

当然，他完全没想过酸软脱力的身子根本就无法支持脑子里的复杂动作就是后话了，结果是他撑起身子后整个人意外的失去了力道和平衡，然后完全像投怀送抱似的朝银时扑了过去——造成的伤害基本为零。

早就察觉到他意图和动作正准备做出防备的银时在愣了两秒后，任由他跌到了自己怀里，目光玩味的落到他脸上有些轻佻的勾了勾嘴角：“哦？看不出你这么迫不及待？还是说你是在提醒我你喜欢这个体位？”

“去你妈的。“土方简直气的发抖，他发誓以后再碰见某个向他推荐“特别的宠物”的卖场老板，他一定要让那家伙亲自体验一下该死的“特别”，当然，必须是最残暴的那一种。

银时顺势揽住他的腰，把他乱蹬的腿往下压，很轻松就将他制住了。然后他就只能一边坐着胡乱的蹬腿反抗顺带将面前的家伙祖宗十八代都骂了进去，一边试图用发软的手脚将这个混蛋掐死——很显然没能成功。不过出乎他意料，银时除了伸手禁锢住他的腰之外就没有在做什么其余的动作，反而目光欣赏的盯着这会徒劳挣扎的家伙半天。

土方和他对视了一会，很快产生了一种极其不好的预感，然后他就感觉一个冰冷的硬物抵在他的后穴，光滑的圆球样的东西，他太清楚那东西的威力了，在不久之前他还很不幸的体会过。

银时目不转睛的盯着他，用令人战栗的声音道：“我还是更喜欢刚才那个表演……再来一次？“

意识到他想干什么让骂的正爽的土方整个人都紧绷了起来，虽然没有该有的求饶有点遗憾，不过他低着头，瞪着银时的手，几乎屏住了呼吸，身体绷着一副随时要开始进行战斗的模样。

银时看着他，眼里流露出了一点难掩的兴致。冰冷的金属贴住那个温暖的穴口浅浅的捣弄，在那道缝上来回摩蹭，土方的脸色变的有些惨白，无比抗拒的想要并拢自己的腿，然后挣扎着往后退去：“等等……”他不能让他这么干，刚才那种频率他绝对熬不过来了。不过这种程度的抵抗并没有什么用，那东西被缓缓推入了他的后穴，就像刚才一样。

“住手！”他又说了一次，并且更剧烈的试图挣扎，但被禁锢着腰根本没地方躲，那东西毫无商量余地的侵入了他的身体，顶到了致命的那个点。

银时握住遥控器，抬起头来像是在看他的反应，缓缓将手指移动到开启的按钮上，停顿住了。

“你他妈的是不是不举？！”这个行动很成功的让土方崩溃的骂了起来：“以至于只有靠这玩意儿才能让你——艹！”

下一秒他毫不意外的被掀翻在地，银时的表情难得的有些精彩，不过微眯的眸子和暗沉下来的眼神让土方反应过来，恶劣的本性作祟，这家伙刚才完全就是在捉弄他而已，似乎是很享受这个过程，所以在以他的惧怕和挣扎为乐。

这不就是个彻头彻尾的变态？被摔在地上缓过气来的土方勉强露出了一个还算真诚的笑容：“干嘛？说到你的痛处了混蛋？”明知不可能，但是他就是不想放过任何一个能呛人的机会——除了嘴硬之外，这种行为也叫找死。

更别说他边说还边意有所指的上下打量银时，笑容里包含了满满的恶意。事实上他有偷偷瞄过几眼，从裤子的褶皱轮廓上判断，他相信任何一个智力正常的人都不会想被那根该死的玩意儿捅屁股，除非他不想要自己的屁股了。

“干嘛？”银时无视了他幼稚的挑衅，歪头看着他，学着他的语气懒懒的开口。顿了顿，起身直截了当的拉起他往床上扯。他的上半身在他奋力但毫无作用的抵抗里被拖到了床上，双膝却依然落在地上，很快背部靠上了一片温热，银时从后面贴了上来，伸手顶住了他的下巴，迫使他抬起头来：“我还以为我已经表达的很明白了？”

他声音显得低沉和缓，“我是想干你，然后把被干哭干昏过去干的直流水你丢到大庭广众下，作为上流社会的余兴节目，让大家好好欣赏一下你的表演。“不过就是这种暗流涌动的平淡语气才让土方毛骨悚然：“既然你这么期待，那现在如你所愿。“

4.

胸口床单的触感柔软舒适，不过土方依然难受的要命，他上半身趴在床上，下半身拖在床外，手无助又凄惨的想抓住点什么，虚虚的握成拳。银时有技巧的压住了他原本就失力的肩背，导致他根本动弹不得，连锁反应是连同他的腰酸软的抬也抬不起来。

挣扎明显已经没有意义了，他就像一块剥好包装的糖果，毫无反抗之力的跪着任人蚕食——这不光是像，而且是事实。

湿润且被扩张过的穴口让进入并不太困难，但是被一口气顶到底的巨大刺激还是让他狼狈的瘫在床上抖成一团，差点跌下床，他埋着头，发出模糊的痛呼和闷哼。一种清晰的入侵感，但不同于之前冰冷的机器，而是一种又热又麻的酸胀感觉，后面完全被填满，慢悠悠的往他身体深处挺动。

“唔……”他被顶的往上滑，用尽全力挣动了一下想摆脱这种处境，胡乱的往后蹬腿并且试图爬出去，可惜腿踢不到身后的人，银时伸手将他捉了回来，牢牢的扣住他的腰，将插在小穴内的欲望又蛮横的进一步往里推。

性器将臀瓣挤开，真正的顶到了最深处，饱胀和酸麻感让他膝盖和大腿都在发软，他只能靠屏住呼吸才能抑制住到口的呻吟。可他又不得不承认是有快感的，这个认知让他像抓住救命稻草一样垂死挣扎的揪紧了身下的床单，企图抵抗这种毒品般让人上瘾的感觉，然后被一点点缓慢的拖入欲望的深渊。

后穴受到了刺激，不受控制的收缩着，每一下不紧不慢的挺动都带来一种从身体深处涌起的酥麻，足够淹没理智的快感在持续攀升。所以说男人都是下半身思考的动物，因为他们的下半身和脑子根本就是分开思考的。他还在顽强的做着无用的精神抵抗，他的下半身已经毫无骨气的背叛了他的主人，小穴变得温顺湿润，在抽插下紧紧的吸着侵入的欲望，像是在盛情挽留。

紧致的甬道让身后的人舒服的低喘了一声，身体相撞的声音和黏腻的水声，他乳尖在床单上磨的发痒，缓和粘稠的快感越来越多，呻吟忍耐的也越加辛苦，和他唱反调的身体似乎像在劝说他还不如放松一点好好享受。他现在身上确实痛的要命，唯一的快感就来自于某个难以启齿的地方，但是这种只能老老实实趴着挨操的处境实在让他难堪和丢脸的想骂人，尤其是对他身后这个该被千刀万剐的狗东西。

所以他就骂了起来，交合的水声和他断断续续的骂声还算和谐的相互辉映，一句话被顶弄断成了好几截。他骂的越凶，银时就干的越狠，动作较上劲似的很快变得粗暴凌虐起来，稍稍退出去，然后毫不留情的顶到敏感处，像要捅穿他一样出入捣弄柔软的内壁，每撞一下他的肌肉就会不自主的战栗，夹紧在体内顶弄的欲望，腰部像要化了一样往下陷，发出轻软的鼻音。

无力感使得入侵的感觉如此鲜明，他企图放空自己的脑子来分散注意力，不过并没有什么用，那玩儿插的太深了，肆意蹂躏最敏感脆弱的部位，每次被顶的往前移，就会被拖回来继续捅弄，几次下来哽咽更是压不住。

于是咒骂很快变成了低声的喘息，再慢慢变成带着哭音的呻吟。灼热感从交合的地方扩散，他修长漂亮的腿被大大的打开，半趴在床上翘着臀部，被操的实在有点受不住了，会下意识的扭动腰想逃避那个要命的地方被不断的顶弄，然后就会换来更凶狠的撞击。

“不骂了？我是不是应该早点这么做来让你闭嘴？”银时一边享受他痉挛的内壁，一边将他翻了个身半搂在怀里，伸手从他的脖颈处顺着向下抚摸，把他酸软的腰往上提：“毕竟你的另一张嘴更会讨人喜欢。”

土方吃人一样瞪了他一眼，半天才好不容易从不太清醒的神志和急促的喘息里挤出一句放屁。

回敬他的是狠狠一记深顶，敏感处被重重的碾压了一下，让他这一声呻吟都变了调，整个人都颤抖瑟缩了一下，夹杂着痛苦和快感的呻吟似乎取悦了银时，俯下身，舔咬着他的耳朵，用满含情欲的低哑声音开口：“看吧，比起骂我……这样更适合你。“

土方胸膛剧烈的上下起伏，饱含愤怒的开口：“你这个……”似乎知道他嘴里蹦不出什么好话，银时挺了挺腰拉着他的腿往下压，存心不想再让他开口。接二连三的撞击立刻让他近乎痉挛的尖叫了一下，又被按住往更深处猛撞插干了几轮，立刻无法自控的呻吟颤抖起来。

“哈啊……”快感从后穴蔓延开来，无人抚慰的前端被大开大合的抽插顶的一股一股的涌出一些腺液，交合的水声混在短促的呻吟里，他浑身都陷入了酥麻里，太猛烈和深入的顶弄让他的呼吸都快停滞，他差点感觉脊柱都要被撞断了，连腿都无法合拢。

他的腹肌开始紧绷，抽搐，战栗，乳尖都充血挺立着，后穴一层层的绞紧，直到身后猛烈攻击的人突然停下，他的身子还在不受控制的颤抖着。

恍惚间他感觉银时抱着他站起身来，突然失去支撑导致他下意识的缠住了面前人的腰，重量集中在了腰腹，导致埋入体内的炙热狠狠戳到了那处脆弱的腺体，被迫夹紧的甬道让刺激更甚。

“不……”他无力绝望挣扎了几下，连连颤抖的摇头，大脑里好像嗡嗡作响，险险的将整个人都向后仰去，大口大口的喘息着，发出几声无意识的、几近崩溃的音节，他试图挺挺腰让自己脱离这种被钉着狠干的处境，但他的腿挂在银时身上完全脱力的不停发抖，无从发力。

银时走了几步，将他按在了门上，土方整个人都和水里捞出来的一样，头微微扬起靠在门后，虚脱的被他压着，有些失焦的看着他。

他对这个状态不太满意，用手托住了土方的腰，一边将他按在门上狠操，一边抬起他的下巴，俯下身来凑到他耳边，看对方还没有清醒过来，用悦耳的声音说出了吓人的话：“你的对手们要来拜访你了。”

“唔、什……”土方感觉自己整个人热的好像要死了一样，让他根本就无法思考，只能颤巍巍的抬眼看银时伸出一根手指移到唇上，轻轻打断他，“听门外的脚步声，他们快要到了。”

后穴因为紧张而狠狠夹紧了一下，土方惊恐的微微侧过头，勉强寻回了一点意识，对了，他的工作安排和时间表……这个混蛋！他现在不觉得刚才的话是个该死的威胁了，因为这个丧心病狂的家伙简直混蛋的超出了他的心理预期。接下来的问题应该是，他该怎么让这家伙住手？

“别……！”土方瞪大眼睛，湿润的眼里满是不甘心，喘息着：“停、停下……”脚踝挂在银时腰处可怜的晃荡，双腿在依旧没有停下的交合里不住地颤抖着，时不时抽搐般的夹一下，银时更用力的将自己顶了进去。

土方的头猛的扬起，体内的分身顶着他都失了声，他下意识的紧紧扣住了银时的手，拼命仰起脖子抵抗席来的快感。门口的脚步声一点一点逼近，快感也一点一点的拔高，彼此的呼吸粗重的可怕，整个人都在发颤，就在他以为他真的要在这种让人崩溃的状况下面对其他什么人的时候，银时突然开口。

“两个结果。放他们进来或者……答应放我出去。”他的声音听起来从容平缓，完全无视土方挣扎在崩溃边缘了，甚至还低哑的笑了一声，呼吸喷吐在他颈侧，像充满恨意和火热的刀刃轻巧的抵住了他脖子：“我可以……杀光他们。“

这并不是一个很难做出的选择，或者说根本没什么可选的，尤其是在敏感点被狠狠撞击的时候，对方的耐心明显在这一刻已经用完，在他的身体内肆意冲撞，快感汹涌而至。脚步声并未在他的门前停顿，已经不可改变的游戏结局是他一边用带着哭腔的嗓音颤抖的应着一边被抵在门上干到高潮，淫水和白浊在两人的腹间黏湿一片。

后穴在侵犯下不停的收缩颤抖，直到完全停止，他大口的喘气，用他在被干昏过去之前仅存的这点力气冲着银时做出了他最诚恳的“祝福”——

“下地狱去吧，混蛋！”

“我还以为我们已经在这了，宝贝儿。”银时笑起来，他紧紧贴着他，然后用懒洋洋又轻挑的声线回应，浸淫的温暖和快感让土方恍惚有一种在和情人温存耳语的错觉：”但我们只有一条命可以爬上去。”

“你不会搞砸它的，对吧？“

 

后记：

你想买一只特别的“宠物”吗？

就是那种来自低等星球，低贱，放浪的生物，虽然他们大多性格凶狠，难以调教，使用的寿命也很有限，只有关在笼子里才能显现出他们的价值，因为他们总能带来许多有趣的余兴节目，决斗和交脔是永不过时备受喜爱的种类。上流社会的贵族们对他们格外偏爱，又或者说，就像仙风道骨的隐士总爱养梅饲鹤，那是一种身份的象征。

真选组副长土方十四郎有一只所有贵族们都知晓的漂亮“宠物”，听说来自于当时那批地球挑选中最出众优异标价高昂的一只。银发，红瞳，继承了凶兽蛊惑人心的样貌，穿着贵族般做工精致的衣着，脖颈手腕的锁链像是一种好看的装饰品，镂空雕花的那一种，走动的时候会发出好听的清脆的声响——美好的东西总会遭人窥觑，宣誓主权永远是必要的。这些宠物需要明白自己的身份，别人也一样需要。

不必太过惊讶他是如此受人喜爱，那是因为他与大多数凶狠的”宠物“不同——是的，他被调教的很好。他大多数的时候很安静，懂得服从“主人”的命令，甚至还会正常的和人交谈说话，将那些可爱的贵族小姐们逗的咯咯直笑，你甚至可以摸一摸他软乎乎的毛发而不用担心被撕咬——前提是他的“主人”允许的话。

不过物有所值，众所周知这只漂亮“宠物”给他带来了许多好运。就像最初的夺权战争里，他的竞争对手们在互相内斗又或是意外事件中丧命，让他理所当然的稳稳坐上了副长的宝座，没有太多反对者的骚扰一直安稳的保持到现在。

唯一让人遗憾的大约是这只家喻户晓的“宠物”从不参加那些有趣的余兴节目，那是因为在唯一一次的决斗中，失控的他冲出了决斗的笼子，轻而易举的干掉了几位土方副长微不足道的反对者后，考虑到安全和声望，他就不再被他的主人允许参加这类游戏。过量的镇定剂会让他嗜睡和萎靡，不过即使如此，他依然替土方副长引来了足够多的瞩目，包括那些喜爱他的贵族小姐们。

但是千万记住，他的“主人”不在场时，请离他远一点，除非你想见识地狱是什么样的。

是的，土方是这些愚蠢的上流社会人士里，少数知晓“宠物”是如何狡猾的真正贵族。这并非是因为他是真选组副长，又或者是土方家的小少爷，而是因为他每隔一阵子就头脑发热强行反抗的要和银时打一架，虽然结果已经比最初被狠揍了一顿还被操的半死要好多了，但不幸的是截止到目前，他在床下和床上还都处于下风。

所以他现在唯一拥有的报复手段就是当着别人面的时候能以一个“主人”的身份狠狠的揉银时的头毛，虽然除了心里爽的不行更多的不过就是自我安慰，偶尔他也会觉得更过分的要求银时也不一定会反抗，但是……谁知道呢。

他一边想着，一边将桌上新入手的文件翻来覆去，却半点也没有入眼，直到躺在他腿上假寐的银时懒洋洋的抬眸：“你到底想干嘛？有事想去就直接去啊。腿别抖了，你摇的我想吐，不然换一只。”

他心里的烦躁不知为何诡异的被一股冷水给浇灭了，让他得以逻辑清晰冷冰冰的反击：“在想你怎么不去死？你现在去吗？”

呵，看看这令人作呕的乖巧和伪善。

……还勉强算的上温柔吧。


End file.
